Turn
by PLLFan865
Summary: Callie and Wyatt return from a party but Callie gets caught drunk and high by Stef and Lena. As they talk about to lecture her, something Stef says ticks Callie off. Enjoy the story. (TWO-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Cals," Wyatt helps guide Callie to the Fosters' home.

"Hahaha, guess what?" Callie says clearly drunk with the smell of pot covering her.

"No, it my turn now." Wyatt says seriously. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We are on the porch of your house and if you don't pull it together Stef and Lena are going to chase my ass."

"They want that a piece of your "cake." Why wouldn't they chase your ass? Other than the fact that they're gay."

"Okay that's it were are going to get caught so much for pulling it together." Wyatt says rubbing his head and then going to knock on the door.

"Wyatt. Callie nice of you guys to finally show up." An unusual calm Stef says.

"Mrs. Adams-Foster, I'm sorry we are here so late, but we are both under the influence and I thought it would be better to walk it off than getting behind the wheel. Unfortunately Callie is still pretty buzzed." Wyatt says sincerely.

"I appreciate it. I think we can handle it from here." Lena says taking Callie from his hands as he kept her balanced. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm going to going to walk back and get my truck but thank you." He says walking out the door as Stef closes it behind him.

Turning to look at Callie, Stef gets a good look at her.

"Want to explain?" She asks.

"Hehe you see what had happened was that I had a brownie. Oh that brownie was sooo good. Lena can you make brownies? I love brownies." A giggly Callie says.

"Focus Cals. Why don't we go to the couch? "Lena says taking in how Callie can't keep her balance standing up."

"We shall make our way to the thrones we call couches." Callie slurred stumbling her way the couch.

"From a scale of zero to ten, how buzzed are you?" Stef asks knowing it's high.

"As wasted as Lindsay Lohan and Amanda Bynes drinking their fame away."

"Wait, hold up. Why do you smell like you've been smoking pot?" Stef exclaims. "Its one thing being drunk, but stoned, Callie? Really."

"I didn't know what I was going on. I'm telling you, after I ate the brownie I felt funny and then I went to get a drink. Next thing I remember is smoking pot outside and then Wyatt coming saying we had to get home."

"How do you feel now?" Lena asks sitting next to Callie.

"Higher than Jack Sparrow."

Callie P.O.V

"You know the dangers of being drunk and high, Callie."

"Yes, Stef." I'm finally beginning to clear my head. "I just wanted to escape my problems, but didn't realize how buzzed I was.

"Getting buzzed isn't the way to handle things." Lena steps in.

"I know. I know." I agree putting my head in my hands while I put my elbows on my knees.

"For all you know someone could've took advantage of you like Liam…" Oh hell no. Stef didn't just go there. I snap my head back up and look her in the eyes. I see she regrets it but now I'm infuriated.

"Stef!" I hear Lena exclaim.

"Callie, I-I didn't mean…" Stef is at a lose of words.

"Mean what Stef? You said it! I cannot believe this!"

"Callie lower your voice a bit. The others are sleeping and it's a school night." Lena interrupts.

"Lower my voice? No, I don't need to lower my voice. Let the whole house know what she said. She crossed a line that was buried. Shit, Stef. Shit. Why in hell would you bring that up! Wow, this is bull. Thanks so much for bringing my past I was hoping to bring to the grave with me back up." I yell trying to make a statement.

"Sweetie…" She steps to me but I take a step back.

"Don't you sweetie me, Stef. With everything that has happened, you brought this up. How stupid of me thinking I can move on from Liam yet he always has a way to be brought right back up? I can't do this right now. I'm so disappointed." I say getting up making my way to the stairs.

"You're disappointed?!" I come to a halt but with my back still turned to her. "You are the one who came home drunk and high as a kite. What type of role model are you to Jude and Mariana now? What if they say you?"

I finally turn to face, Stef. "Okay you have a point but you brought my demon back up! What type of mother brings her daughter's demons back up?" Shit, I just called her my mother and I'm her daughter. I can tell I caught her attention now and her face softens as if she just realized what she did, but I continue. "Uh, tell me. And don't get Jude and Mariana involved. You have no right to bring them up in this. This is between you, Lena, and me. You know what? Goodnight to both of you." I say finally making my way up the stairs. As I make my way up to my room, I see the light on.

"Is everything okay?" Mariana asks sitting up in her bed.

"How much did you hear and why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I couldn't sleep. Don't worry, I just heard you yelling at the end." She looks sincere.

"Are you okay" I ask her noticing something is bothering her.

"After you change to your pajamas can you cuddle with me? I need your secure hugs." My heart just melts. She's upset but I'll talk to her in the morning feeling it's a long story. I quickly change and make my way to her bed. I lay against the bed with my arm securely around her while she wraps her arms around my torso with her head on my chest. We stay there for 15 minutes until she says something.

"Why do you smell like alcohol and pot?"

"Long story, Mariana. Long story. Goodnight." I chuckle.

"Goodnight, Cals."

**AN- Thanks for reading. I just wondering if anyone one can write another fanfic story of Callie drunk or high and caught by Stef and Lena or something. Thank you for reading again and have a good day. -AK**


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana P.O.V.

"Callie, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah. Wanna talk about last night now?" Callie questions. She feels my hesitation, comes, and sits next to me on my bed.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Com on, you can tell me, Mari." She says with concern written on her face. I take a deep breath and tell her.

"Remember when I sold Jesus' pills." She nods for me to continue. "Well someone is going to rat me out as her dealer if they don't get the stuff."

"Who's her?" She questions getting protective.

"Kayla…" I whisper.

"Kayla Lopez?" I nod. "Let me handle her. Don't you worry about that. I promise it will be okay." Callie says pulling me in for a hug. I couldn't have asked for a better older sister. She always protects me and the one she loves even if they don't notice it.

"What are you going to do?" I question.

"Let's just say I walked into a room at the party with her on top of someone else who wasn't her boyfriend." I gasp.

"Damn…" I chuckle. "Nice blackmail. I love you Cals."

"Love you too Mariana."

"I'm sorry Mom brought Liam back into your thoughts. She had no right." I feel her stiffen in our hug but takes a deep breathe and relaxes.

"Let's not touch on that subject just yet. It's too early for this convo." Callie says avoiding the conversation and heads to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

Stef P.O.V.

One by one the kids started to make their way don for breakfast. I've been so anxious to see Callie since last night. How do I even begin to apologize? Finally she walks into the kitchen. 'Here goes nothing' I tell myself.

"Morning Callie." She doesn't look up or even acknowledge my statement. I think she's giving me the silent treatment.

"I made pancakes and bacon for you my love." I try again yet still no answer. Everyone is staring at Callie and I wondering what is going on except Lena and Mariana.

"Callie is everything okay?" Jude asks concerned.

"Nothing you should worry about buddy." She smiles and runs her hand through his hair. His needs and wants will always be first served when it comes to her.

"Callie, I'm so sorry about…" I begin to say but she cuts me off.

"No Stef. We are not having this conversation in front of everyone." She says firmly looking at everyone.

"Brandon drive the car to school. I'll have Stef drop me and Callie off at school. All right say your goodbyes you guys. Callie and I will see you guys there." Lena says. Jude and Mariana look concerned but Lena reassures them with a smile.

"Oh no you don't." I say grabbing Callie as I saw her ready to sprint. I instantly regret it when she flinches.

"Stef, it doesn't matter. You said it and it already happened. There is no taking it back." Callie says when the others leave.

"I'm asking for forgiveness, Callie. I was way out of line. I was so worried about what could've happened."

"Well nothing happened other than you reminding me of my mistake telling you about _him._" My face instantly drops in regret.

"Callie, don't even think for a second telling us was a mistake. It's my fault." I feel tears coming to my eyes when I feel and see the full extent of my comment on Callie. "I never meant to hurt you Cals." Her face softens when she looks up and notices the tears in my eyes. Before I know it, she engulfs me in her arm and whispers.

"Please never bring his name back up. Please." Her voice is so desperate and begging. How could I have ever done something like this to her? We stand there for a couple of minutes as she regains her composure.

"So, am I forgiven?" I ask with a small smile of hope.

She nods with a smile.

"I love you Callie."

"I love you too, Mom." The tears that just went away came right back up and this time fell from my eyes.


End file.
